Grey Area
by Qirtz Azmi
Summary: It wasn't as if he knew it was him for sure. But Beast Boy knows Slade's scent. So, why did he want to meet Beast Boy for? The confrontation between two starts...at a diner on a hill. T just in case
1. Chapter 1

You'd never suspect it, of course, but behind the toothy grin of the green titan lay a mountain of hurt, pain and self doubt. So much so, he some times take one look at his life and wonder

How the hell did I make it this far?

Garfield Logan aka Beast Boy, hides many things. His trash, for one, and the animals he keeps inside. But he also hide some demons as well, and not to say no one has them. Everyone in the team carries around their demons. One of them is literally a demon spawn.

Beast Boy got some issues, but that doesn't stop him from trying to find happiness. He got his life now. He's a super hero, which is pretty awesome. He's got people who cares about him. He's got tofu! What more could he ask for?

He'll find out soon enough

The team finally got themselves some down time since Japan and no one look forward to this more than Beast Boy. Sure, he had fun in Japan, but home is where the heart is and home is a giant T off the coast of Jump city and he's starting to feel homesick.

As soon as the they got back however, Robin could feel something was off. Well, anyone would when you see your home a bit trashed.

They thought they were robbed, but then who would rob the titans. Scratch that, who could even rob them? Cyborg's security system was top notch, coupled by some of Raven's wards and Robin's insights, no one could enter the Titan's Tower.

They search around but found almost no clues. The security cam, which may be their only lead, couldn't identify the culprit. But whoever he was, he was good. He was able to scramble the security feed and there was no way for instant facial recognition. He battled the droids and turrets Cyborg programmed and swiftly taken them down. It was a pro that knew the place inside and out, but it couldn't be any one of the Titans. This was their home and they were family.

"I think imma hafta spend the whole day on this, guys. My tech may be good, but it's gonna need a personal touch to figure who this fool is." Cyborg quipped. With that, he shut himself inside the security room and started with his analysis on the trespasser.

"I could search around a bit more. This guy is a bro, but I got a few tricks up my sleeves." He bid his friends farewell before shutting himself in his room.

"Then what do we do?" Beast Boy asked.

"I guess we'll start cleaning." The empath answered

"Aww, but this is gonna take forever!"

"Then we better get started."

"I shall procure the mob and brooms then, my friends...After I make a quick stop to see if Silky is okay." And with that, Starfire flew straight to get room.

Beast Boy grimly walked to his room, cursing the guy who thrashed their place. Pro or not, that guy is going to get a beating!

As he closed in to his room, he picked up a scent. He felt his skin crawled. His forehead began to sweat. He hurriedly opened the door to his room. Empty and messy as he had left it...no, could tell there was something different about it. After all, he remember no letter on his bed when he left.

Beast Boy picked up the letter and began reading it. His hands trembled and all sorts if emotions filled him. This scent definite belonged to HIM, he was sure of it now. Why would he do this!? This has got to be a trap! When I find him I'm going to-

"Garfield!"

"Aaahhh!" Beast Boy jumped and let out a girlish scream. The person who called him took down her good revealing her violet hair and the shining gleam of her red present on her forehead. "Whah-YOU scared the bajezus out of me, Raven."

"You were being very loud."

"Loud? Loud, how?!"

"Did you somehow forget I'm an empath or did the smell of this dump short circuit your brain?"

"What?"

"Your emotions were quite loud, Beast Boy. Is something wrong?" Usually Raven wouldn't ask about the green Titan. His emotions would usually be loud, but she felt a deep sense of hurt and among other things, something dark swelling inside Beast Boy she had never felt since the incident when he turned Beastly.

"I..I...I gotta go."

"Beast Boy, answer me. What's-"

"I'm sorry. But I REALLY gotta go out."

"Beast Boy-"

"Don't worry, it's nothing, serious!" He started running, then sprinting towards the elevator.

"Beast- Garfield!"

"I'll be back! Love you guys!" He called out. Before he entered the lift. Love you guys? He almost always never say that. And that worried her. She noticed a letter that lay on the floor. She picked it up and tried reading it, but the language...was not something she was familiar with. After all, she wasn't fluent in Swahili.

Beast Boy was flying, his thoughts still at the letter. Almost no one knew about his proficiency in Swahili. After all, the only people who knew were the Doom Patrol, the people who raised him beck in Africa and...His parents.

Yet, he read it. Some one else who knew about him. Someone he never expected.

 _Meet me at the diner on the hill. Come alone_

 _-S-_

"I'm coming for you, Slade!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans~**

* * *

The diner overlooked Jump City bay. One of the hotspots for both tourists and locals to enjoy a good meal and a great view.

It was also Beast Boy's spot when he just wanted to be alone. He'd usually hang with the others at their usual pizza place in downtown or just stay in the tower, but there were times when he felt like he needed a place just to sit, eat and enjoy the view in peace and solitude. It's not often he'd come, but since he met Terra, or whoever she is, a lots been on his mind.

Beast Boy entered the diner, the familiar chime of the bell echoed throughout the place.

"Welcome!" One of the waitress greeted him. She was a lady in her 50a, her hair grey and and wrapped in a fishnet.

Her eyes brighten as she realized who entered, "Beast Boy! What a surprise."

"Hi, Martha. It's been a while."

"What brings you here? Did you have another fight with your friends again?"

"No, nothing like that. Actually, I'm here to meet someone. You don't happen to know if there's anyone unusual by any chance?"

"Now that you mentioned it, there's a man sitting at your spot." She pointed at one of the tables. There was indeed someone sitting. The person sitting there had broad shoulders, wearing an old newspaper cap and a leather jacket. "Tall man, says he's meeting someone as well."

"Thanks, Martha." Beast Boy stared walking towards the table.

"Oh, and Beast Boy. No trouble, alright?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Just a hunch." Martha chimed.

As he got closer to his table, Slade's scent grew stronger. This was definitely the man that had tried to kill his friends. Beast Boy felt his blood boiling. This man don't deserve to sit here in peace. He caused this city to be in chaos once. He belong behind bars...or

"You have a good spot, here. A good view of the bay."

Beast Boy snapped back from his dark thoughts.

"What...What do you want, Slade." Beast Boy spat.

The man stood up and faced the green teen. He was tall. Much taller than Beast Boy, may be taller than Cyborg. His clothes, a leather jacket with a black shirt underneath and worn out jeans, does little to hide the muscles underneath. He looked like he was in his late 40s, but felt like he was older than that. Like he went through a lifetime of experience. His hair underneath his cap, and his beard were white, but not the natural kind. It was as if the colors were drained out of him. The side on the right which Beast Boy remembered his face to be completely covered when he wore his mask, had an eye patch.

The titan thought he had mistaken this man for Slade, but looking into his eye and he could tell that this was indeed the Slade who fought his friends. The Slade who blackmailed Robin, who kidnapped Raven, who manipulated Terra to doing his bidding.

Beast Boy clenched his fist. He was ready to beat down this man and end him once a for all. He was gonna-

"That would be a bad idea, Garfield Logan."

"What did you just called me?" Beast Boy was startled. How did this man know his name?

"Let's take a seat first."

"I'm not doing anything you say, Slade!"

"Do what you want, but know that I am only here as a patron: another civilian."

"Like Hell you are. You are far from being a civilian."

"To you, but what of these people? I came here without a mask. I am no one of any interest to these people. If you attack me now, what would the people think about their hero attacking an old man?"

Beast Boy's anger started rising some more, he clenched his fist harder, practically shaking in wrath. But he then loosen his grip and tried to calm himself.

"I just want to talk, Garfield, nothing more."

"Don't call me that. You never call me that."

"Fine." Slade sat back down. Beast Boy reluctantly follow suit.

"So, what'll be?" Martha asked as she took out her note pad.

"The usual." Beast Boy answered.

"A Tofu burger and soy milk. And you, sir?"

"Waffles. Blueberry. and coffee, please. Black." As Martha wrote the orders and left, Beast Boy stared incredulously at Slade.

"What? I eat."

"I just.. never mind."

"I may have done bad things in my life, but I don't forget what it means to be human "

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You and your teammates see us so called bad guys in a dark light. You see us in black and white. But, take a step back for a moment and truly see what is beyond our color, our mask. We all wear them. Even you."

"I'm not wearing a mask."

"Are you? You go by Beast Boy, yet your true name is left hidden! How are you not wearing a mask?" Slade pointed out. "It's hypocritical to wrong me for wearing a mask whilst you and your friends parade around in yours."

"You guys are bad guys!"

"By the standard of your morals. But we do what we do because we want freedom. And freedom is costly. We pay with blood and chaos while you are rewarded with order and justice."

"We are not the same." Beast Boy gritted.

"Good and Bad are faces of the same coin. Different directions, but they come together back to back. It's balance. But I digress, not all of us have the same mind set. I can't speak for the others. Everyone has a reason for their actions "

"Then, what's yours?" Beast Boy asked.

Slade stared into the teen's eyes. The man's one eye sent a chill down his spine, but he tries his best not to show it

"Here you go, boys. Your orders!" Martha chirped as she put down the plates.

"Thank you, Miss." The one eyed villain smiled.

"My pleasure." She replied back.

As such she left, Slade took his cutlery and started eating. Beast Boy ate as well, but he kept his eyes on Slade at all times, which was difficult.

Slade finished his waffles and drank his coffee. He stared blankly at the direction of the window, with the view of the Bay. Then, he spoke.

"When I was a kid, I wanted to protect this country." Beast Boy looked at him incredulously, "I grew up with news of terror and the likes and wanted to become like the brave men and women who took up arms against the fear. I enlisted as soon as I was of age. One reason was for the fact I was eager. Another to run away from the abuse of my father."

"And so begins the tale of Slade Wilson, a bright eye cadet who raised up the ranks, capable of commanding his own team. He went through several tours around the world, stopping terrorism at their doorstep. Only, it wasn't enough. With each tour comes the fall of several good soldiers. We needed something more. We needed super soldiers."

"They called it Mirakuru, the miracle serum the Japanese concocted to increase, no, that's not a word fitting for that. To evolve humans into being superior then it's race. Not Superman strong, but above the standards of human capability. I was the first to be subjected to the serum and I must confess, it was the most, excruciating torture I had experienced in my life. I felt my bones and muscles break and meld. It repeated for what seemed like eternity. When it finally ended, I became a different man. Faster, stronger, tougher. As a test drive, they put into a team doing some pretty crazy stuff that I'm not allowed to say, unfortunately."

"Long story short, it drove me to be something more and I ended as the man you and your team fought against." Beast Boy's jaw dropped, along with some food.

"That's disgusting. You should close your mouth when you're eating. It's dude for your company."

"Wah!? Y-you... You're rude! You broke into our home, took down our security, broke into my room and left a letter!"

"No one was hurt. And you should thank me. Now you guys have an excuse upgrade your security."

"You...I'm...I'm leaving!"

Beast Boy stood up and started walking away, that was until Slade spoke. Something he never in his life, ever expected he would say.

"If you leave, you won't know what happened to Terra...Or how I knew your parents."

Eyes dilating, Heart thumping, memories of peaceful times back in Africa. All happened in a single moment when Slade mentioned his parents.

"Garfield Mark Logan. Son of Prof. Mark and Marie Logan. An Anthropologist and his wife of some renown, whom passed away almost a decade ago, with no news of their young son. It was rumoured that he was killed off as well, but we know better, don't we."

"How do you know my parents." The changeling said without looking back.

"Sit, and I'll tell you. I may be able to give you something that even your friends are unable to."

"And what's that?"

"Closure."

* * *

 **To be continue~**


End file.
